


Freak

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [12]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Longing, One-Sided Attraction, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: He was constantly in awe of you. Among the freaks you were perfectly normal. Being raised with them made you kinder than any other normal girl Jimmy had known. You genuinely loved everyone there, they were your family. That’s what he loved most about you, your kind heart. Along with other things that he himself was still confused about.





	Freak

“Fancy seeing you here.” 

Stifling a chuckle that bubbled in your throat you continue to pick up dirty plates in your area and give your brother a playful smile. “Yes considering that I work here.” 

Dark eyes sparkle in your direction as Jimmy slides onto a chair stool and fumbles with a menu. “What do you recommend ma’am?” 

You felt the stares of the other waitresses as they went about serving customers as well, knowing full well that the were eying your brother. True he possessed an attractive face with a devilish smile but if they knew that underneath the black gloves he wore when out in the town they would probably be sneering at him. You briefly glance at your own hands. Unlike your brother your hands were normal. And thankfully you didn’t take after your mother Ethel with her bearded face. As much as you loved her you didn’t want to look like her. You were normal. Among the people at Fraulein Elsa’s Cabinet of Curiosities you felt like the freak. 

Dirty plates set aside you turn and place a hand on your hip. “I would suggest you go back home Jimmy. Elsa wouldn’t be too pleased to find you out and about. And when Elsa’s upset, so is ma.” 

Jimmy groans. “Can’t I just visit my baby sister at her work? You know I worry about you.” 

“I know Jimmy and I’m happy that you worry about me, but I don’t want you causing trouble. I work here to get more money for the freak show.” You murmur and take out the rag in your apron to wipe the counter. After being in Jupiter for some time now attendance was still not at it’s best and the freak show was bleeding for money. Being the only normal person among them you took it upon yourself to look for a job in town and raise some money to afford rent on the land. Everyone knew it but once you had told your brother he wasn’t exactly pleased. When it came to you he was a worrywart. 

Face softening, Jimmy chews on the inside of his cheek. “I know. And you know we all appreciate what you do for us (y/n). I just need to check in on you every once in a while, for my own nerves. Besides, I got a job now too so you don’t have to work so hard.” 

You raise an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that be?” It wasn’t completely out there. Jimmy was able to hide what made him a freak, but you still wondered what job he had obtained. 

“I can’t tell you that.” He winks prompting you to roll your eyes and take the dishes to the back kitchen. One of the waitresses rushes in after you with pink cheeks. 

“You can take a break (y/n). I’ll take care of the cutie in front.” She peeks over her shoulder to look out the small window in the door. “He’s been coming here an awful lot. He’s so handsome.” 

When you snort loudly you follow her gaze. No one was aware that he was your brother. You didn’t bother to tell them. You didn’t exactly want to get buddy buddy with anyone there. It was best that they didn’t know too much about you. If they found out that you lived at the freak show, well, they probably wouldn’t treat you the same. They’d probably be constantly looking you over, wondering if you were deformed too. 

You shoo the other waitress away, saying that you would handle him and grab a glass of water. You could at least give him that and send him on his way. She was more than disappointed as she left the kitchen with a pout. 

Once you’re back out you place the glass in front of your brother. “Since you have a job you best hydrate yourself and be on your way.” You thunk the brim of his hat with your index finger. 

“You’re always in such a hurry to get rid of me.” Jimmy muses but you could detect the note of hurt that was buried in his voice. 

You lean forward. “That’s because you cause trouble.” Motioning with your head toward the jealous waitresses that lingered around. “Don’t want any of them getting too friendly with you to find out about your claws.” 

“Jealous?” The corners of his lips curl in a mischievous, lopsided, grin that always had you curious as to the real meaning behind it. 

Scoffing you turn back around. “Hurry along Jimmy Darling.”   
  
  
  
  


After your shift you noticed the dipping of the sun as the evening turned to night. You were tired and wanted nothing more than to flop face first into your bed you shared with your brother in the small caravan that your small family lived in. 

Like clockwork, Jimmy’s motorcycle came roaring up to you. “Your carriage has arrived!” As you draw near, Jimmy shuffles out of his heavy jacket and drapes it over your shoulders before you’re even able to get behind him. “I keep telling you to wear a warmer jacket when you wait for me.” 

You shrug. “The nights aren’t that cold here.” 

“Still you could catch a cold waiting at night.” Jimmy stubbornly insists as you reluctantly slide your arms through the jacket. Once seated behind him you link your arms around his waist and snuggle up to his back. He was always warm. Warm and smelling naturally of cloves. The rumble of the bike beneath you made you tighten your hold on him. 

Even though he could be over-protective and constantly hovering around you, you loved Jimmy dearly. That seemed like an obvious statement, but you always kept thinking about how great a brother he was. The two of you had always been so close, especially after your mother had been binge drinking and put in jail. It had been you and Jimmy for some time until Elsa paid bail for your mom and reunited your family. 

“Did you fall asleep back there?” You hear Jimmy chuckle. 

“We home already?” You open your eyes and see the giant, open-mouthed, demonic head to greet you. On the ride home you always grew especially sleepy when you were pressed against Jimmy’s back. Already dark, the lights of the freak show were lit and gave off a certain warmth possibly due to all the garish red that decorated the area. 

Jimmy takes off his gloves and holds your hand while the two of you walk into the main tent to eat dinner. 

“Say, you never told me what your new job is.” 

You notice how frigid he gets as you mention the fact of his employment. 

“Jim-” 

“There you two are!” Ethel’s voice booms as she waits for you and your brother at the mouth of the tent. “I was worried that you guys had gotten into an accident.” 

“Sorry ma. I was a little late in picking up (y/n).” 

She clucks her teeth and ushers the two of you inside the big tent. “You two better hurry up before the food is all gone. I managed to save you some but Ma Petite has a big appetite tonight. Lord knows where such a tiny thing puts all that food.” 

After you and Jimmy finished your supper you both headed back to your caravan tired. Taking turns washing up you retrieve your nightgown, easily slipping out of your day clothes in exchange for something more comfortable. In such close quarters no one bothered to hide when changing. He was your brother anyway. The two of you used to bathe together when you were tiny and surely had nothing to hide from each other. 

“Is everything okay Jimmy?” You ask when you notice him staring, his shirt halfway off. Sometimes he would get that far off expression on his eyes that had you wondering what was going through his mind at that moment. 

His eyes quickly snap back in focus and he hastily removes his shirt to put on his pajamas. “Nothing.” 

That was one thing you didn’t like about him. He was always secretive. Jimmy claimed that you shouldn’t worry about anything. You were the baby and it was his job to take care of you. Of course you would worry about him though. Especially when he got like that or when he had told you he got a job. If anyone were to find out about his hands. . . You didn’t want to think about the discrimination that he would be faced with. 

Left to worry about him in your mind, you crawl onto your bed and slink under the covers to wait for him. He joined you moments after, curling perfectly against you while holding your hand. Your thumb runs along what would’ve been his knuckles if it weren’t for his fused fingers. Sometimes when you held his hands you wished that you had inherited the lobster claws too so could share something in common with him. You knew you should’ve been happy to be born normal, but considering you lived among freaks, you wanted nothing more than to fit in with them. Many envied you, wanting to be normal like you and you should’ve been grateful. But you wanted to be closer with them, closer to Jimmy. Then people would know that you were his sister, part of his family and not adopted. They would know that you belonged there with all the other freaks. 

“Why do you look so worried?” Jimmy gently pokes at the crease between your brows. 

“I’m not worried. Just thinking.” Quietly you murmur with your eyes closed. The tips of his fingers linger there before slowly smoothing along your eyebrow to tuck a piece of loose hair behind your ear. Truth be told you were a little bit worried. About the freak show and how it wasn’t bringing in an audience. What would happen to everyone if you couldn’t pay rent? 

Wanting comfort you scoot closer so that you were flush against Jimmy’s chest. Snuggling your face into the warmth of him you felt more at ease. His arms wrapped around you securely.   
*   


He was constantly in awe of her. Among the freaks she was perfectly normal. Being raised with them made her kinder than any other normal girl Jimmy had known. She genuinely loved everyone there, they were her family. That’s what he loved most about (y/n), herr kind heart. Along with other things that he himself was still confused about. He loved (y/n), that was granted considering that she was his sister; but there were moments that scared him. Moments where the light hit her a certain way making her look otherworldly that made Jimmy’s heart skip a beat. Fleeting moments where her lips looked oh so tempting and her body touchable. When he experienced those certain moments, Jimmy felt even more of a freak than usual. No one, not even freaks, thought of their baby sisters like that. But Jimmy couldn’t help it, as much as he fought against the feeling it was relentless when he was out in the town with her, (y/n) actually made him feel normal somehow despite the unnatural love that he felt toward her. Holding her perfectly normal hands and walking down the street knowing that the girl next to him loved him with all her heart was all too much to ignore. Not in the way he most desired though. 

No, he would bury that feeling, take it to his grave if he must. He wouldn’t taint his precious sister like that. Wouldn’t give her reason to not want to be anywhere near him. For now it would just have to be enough that she loved him as his sister. Jimmy could at least accept that if not anything else. 

Even now as she slept so peacefully, Jimmy’s heart came to life with vivacious palpitations. Precious and pure was her face when she was sleeping. Unaware of the feelings her brother secretly harbored for her. 

He was a freak among freaks.


End file.
